Implausable Alternate History Wiki:Flags and Logos
Some images I've loaded- The real flags are from the Wikipedia (like these ones- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.svg and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg), some fake flaked ones are of this page http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png the Althistory Wiki and some of the faked ones I made my self. Also see the Blank maps page. Oxfordshire 1972 05:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fact File:Flag_of_Japan.png|The flag of Japan. File:Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.png|The flag of the PRC-China. File:Flag_of_the_Republic_of_China.png|The ROC-China (Tawanies) flag. File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.png|The flag of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. File:Flag_of_Egypt.png|The flag of the Egyptian republic. File:Flag_of_Kazakhstan.png |Flag of Kazakhstan. File:Banbury_town_and_Banburyshire_COA..png|Banbury town and Banburyshire coat of arms. File:Flag_of_Turkey.png |Flag of Turkey. File:Flag_of_Tonga.png |Flag of Tonga. File:Flag_of_Argentina.png|The Argentinian flag. File:Flag_of_Australia.png|The Australian flag. File:Banbury_town_and_Banburyshire_flag..png|The flag of Banbury town and the "Banburyshire" district in England. File:Flag_of_Morocco.png |flag of Morocco. File:Flag_of_Free_France_1940-1944_.png |Flag of Free France 1940-1944 File:Flag_of_Algeria_.png |Flag of Algeria. File:Flag_of_South_Sudan.png |Flag of S.Sudan. File:Flag_of_Transcaucasian_SFSR.png |Flag of Transcaucasian SFSR File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.png|Samarkand's coat of arms. File:Flag_of_the_Bahamas.png |Flag of the Bahamas. File:North_Vietnam_Flag.gif |The flag of North Vietnam. File:Coat_of_arms_of_Tajikistan.png |Tajikistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Ru.png |The Russian flag. File:National_emblem_of_Kyrgyzstan.png |Kyrgyzstan's National_emblem File:Ru.gif |The Russian flag. File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Turkmenistan.png |Turkmenistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Uzbekistan.png |Uzbekistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941.png |Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941 File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Dagestan.png |Dagestan's coat of arms. ---- Fiction The real flags are from the Wikipedia (like these ones- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.svg and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg), some fake flaked ones are of this page http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png the Althistory Wiki and some of the faked ones I made my self. Also see the Blank maps page. Oxfordshire 1972 05:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) File:India_UK_Flag.png|The Hindustani flag File:AvAr_Flag_of_Egypt-Sudan_svg.png|The flag of Egypt-Sudan. File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png|The Free Bohemian Flag. File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png|The Neo-Bolivarian Union flag. File:Japanese-empire-flag-copie-1.png|Japan File:Flag of Republic of China (World of the Rising Sun).png| Chinese flag. File:AvAr_Vexilloid_ofItalian_Empire_svg.png|The Vexilloid of the new Italian Empire. UASRfinalflag.png|UASRfinalflag File:Avar_Flag_of_the_Myan_Republic.png|The Mayan Republic flag. File:AvAr_Sao_Tome,_Principe_and_Cabinda_flag.png|The Sao Tome, Principe and Cabinda flag File:Flag_of_Trebisov_and_Košice.png|Trebisov and Košice flag File:AvAr_Flag_of_Nyíregyháza.png|flag of Nyíregyháza. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Ruthinia_svg.png|The flag of Ruthenia. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Balatonberény.png|The flag of Hévíz, Balatonszentgyörgy-Balatonberény File:AvAr_Fonyód_and_Keszthely_flag.png|The Fonyód, Keszthely Kis-Balaton wetlands free state flag. File:AvAr_Saudi_Caliphate_of_Riyadh_flag.png|The Former Saudi Caliphate of Riyadh come Central Arabian flag. File:AvAr_Bouvet_and_Lars_Island,_et_al's_flag.png|Bouvet and Lars Island, et al's flag. File:AvArSouth_Orkneys,_Hope_bay,_et_al's_flag.png|South Orkneys, Hope bay, et al's flag. Image:Flag of Democratic Ismir.png|The flag of Democratic Ismir. File:Flag of South Sudan.svg|The Sudanes flag. File:Avar_Flag_of_Greece_coup.png|The flag of the 1952-78 Greek Colonels' regime. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Oberlichtenau.png|The flag of the villages of Oberlichtenau-Niederlichtenau-Pulsnitz. File:Flag_Japanese Mexican Territory.png|Flag of the Japanese Mexican Territory FileFlag of Iwo Jima Protectorate|Flag of Iwo Jima Protectorate. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Mt_Tarnica,_et_al.png|The flag of Mount Tarnica. File:Flag_of_fee_Guiné.png|The flag of Free Guiné. File:Pécs and the Transdanubia of Hungary.svg|Pécs and the Transdanubia of Hungary. File:Avar_Flag_of_Chukotka_state.png|Chukotka state’s flag. File:AvAr_People's_republic_of_the_Urals.png|The flag of People's republic of the Urals. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Arkhangelsk_SSR.png|East Arkhangelsk SSR's flag. File:Avar_Flag_of_KurskSSR.png|The flag of Kursk SSR. File:AvAr_Tomsk_Socialist_Republic_flag..png|The flag of the Tomsk Socialist Republic. File:AvAr_Democratic_state_of_Komi-Kirov_flag.png|Democratic state of Komi-Kirov's flag. File:AvAr_Islamic_republic_of_Bashkortostan_flag.png|The Islamic republic of Bashkortostan flag File:Avar_Flag_of_Don-_Dnipr_soviet_republic..png|The flag of the Don- Dnipr soviet republic. File:United Democratic States of Russia.png|The flag of the United Democratic States of Russia. File:AvAr_Old Russian_republic|Old Russia Republic Flag File:SUMA official flag copy.png|Official variant Flag pre-1953 File:Official Variant 2 SUMA Flag.png|Official Variant flag post-1953 File:Mixed flag.png|Variant 1 of the Eastern Superpowers flag File:Japan China India Flag.png|Variant 2 and official flag of the Eastern Powers File:Japan China India Alt Flag.png|Variant 3 of the Eastern Superpowers flag File:Avar_Flag_of_Greece_coup.png|The flag of the 1952-57 Greek Colonels' regime. File:AvAr_Saudi_Caliphate_of_Riyadh_flag.png|The Former Saudi Caliphate of Riyadh come Central Arabian flag. File:Avar flag of Al Bahah Province.png|Al Bahah Province. File:AvAr The Emirate of Ha'il.png|The Emirate of Ha'il. File:Avar_Arab_Ba'arth_republic_of_Dammam.png|The Arab Ba'arth republic of Dammam. File:Avar_Flag_of_Dhahran_city_state.png|Flag of Dhahran city state. File:AvAr_Madinah_caliphate_flag..png|Madinah Caliphate's flag. File:Liberian_Anti-Nationalist_Rebels.jpg|Liberian Anti-Nationalist Flag File:North Vietnam Flag.gif|VietCong (Vietnamese Communist) File:Su-bu23MalayCong.gif|MalayCong (Malaynesian Communist) 08:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Images Category:Browse Category:Images Category:Browse